


Perfect

by Momoka_Rose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative title: silly boys and photo booths, dumb boys in love, i didnt hold back the cheese, iggys there for like... 3 seconds, soz gladio, they're young and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka_Rose/pseuds/Momoka_Rose
Summary: Prompto and Noctis go out for their first date.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out yesterday that Promptis Fanweek was a thing, and was already happening. 24 hours and over 3000 words later here it is. Lightly edited as of now, will return again after sleep. Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Also thank you to the lovely and patient bae [lilblue](https://lilbluepaladin.tumblr.com/) who listened to my whining and motivated me to finish this. <3

Prompto sits on the mall bench, biting his lip and playing with a loose button on his sleeve. He knowe he should stop, he’s going to ruin his shirt. But he’s so nervous, he needs something to do with his hands. He's fidgety and tense, and probably looks like a nervous mess. A little seed of doubt has planted itself in his mind, he feels overdressed, but then again, maybe he's underdressed. He glances down at the light red button down and dark jeans he’s wearing. The boots are nice, but maybe the bowtie is a bit much. Of course it is, it's stupid. Who wears bowties?

He shakes his head and glances at his watch, still another twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to go insane. He tries to think about something other than his clothes, but he doesn’t like the other places his brain decides to jump too. Still has no idea what he is going to do. What is he going to say? Will he be able to say anything? Oh gods he's going to humiliate himself, he knows it.

“Breath Prompto,” he jumps violently, clutching his chest as he looked up to the voice just now and freezes. His eyes grow wide when he realises it's Noctis standing next him wearing an apologetic smile. Great. The date hasn’t even started and Prompto’s already made an idiot of himself. 

“Noct! Hey-,”

“Sorry Prom,-” 

They start and stop speaking at the same time. Prompto drops his head into his hands with a groan. He hears Noctis chuckle and take a seat next to him, sitting close enough he can almost feel his warmth against his side.

“Can we, just start over or something?” He mumbles pathetically. He feels Noctis’ fingers tentatively touch his thigh. They slide forward slowly when he doesn’t pull away, until his palm is resting flat and firm. A simple touch, but Prompto feels himself already starting to melt from the warmth radiating from it.

“I think we’re doing just fine. I’m sorry I scared you,” Prompto peeks at him through his fingers. He's looking right back at him with a kind smile. He drops his hands and slumps heavily into Noctis’ side, burying his head in his shoulder. He takes a deep breath in and enjoys how good he smells. 

“I’m sorry I’m a nervous wreck,” he nuzzles deeper, he can hear and feel Noctis' chuckle. Then he feels him shift beside him, the hand on his thigh lifts and wraps around his shoulders instead.

“You don’t have to be sorry for that. I’m… I’m pretty nervous to, to be honest,” Prompto sits up abruptly, trying and failing to ignore how the hand from his shoulder slips to his waist and stays there.

“You are?” he scans his face for any signs of nervousness.

“Yeah, I am." His free hand grabs on of Prompto's and he starts playing with his fingers, "I know it’s you, and everything about you and being with you is perfect, but like… we’re going on a date, our _first_ date. I don’t want it to be anything less than perfect for you.” Prompto ducks his head hiding a smile, and gave his fingers a squeeze back.

“Me too, Noct,” he said softly. He knows he's being stupid. It's Noctis, his best friend and now kinda-boyfriend. Everything is always easy around Noctis. He’d just been afraid for so long of being open with how he felt for him that it's hard to let go of that fear. Of their relationship changing, and of it not working out and being alone again. 

But, he reminds himself, it was Noctis who had made that first move. It was Noctis who had opened up first and asked him out on a date. He let slip a smile at the memory. He had looked so nervous then, cheeks flushed bright red. He wanted to be here on this date just as much as Prompto. 

“Feeling better?” He glances up shyly at Noctis through his lashes. He's still smiling, his face so close to his. He looks away before he starts blushing and nods quickly. Noctis leans in, his heart skips a beat with the thought he’s about to be kissed, but instead he’s pulled into a tight hug, Noctis’ cheek rests against the side of his head.

Prompto hugs him back to distract himself from his racing heart. The feeling of Noctis’ breath on his ear makes him shiver. Maybe he’d just seen what he’d wanted to see, but he could have sworn Noctis had been about to kiss him. The tilt of his head, the flick of his eyes down to his lips. 

This was still so new, so overwhelming. They haven’t even kissed yet. Prompto had yet to kiss anyone yet really. Not that he was ashamed of that, but the lack of experience did make him a little nervous. Did Noctis want to kiss? Would he want to kiss him today? He did ask him on the date, so he supposed that wouldn’t be unlikely. He isn’t even sure if he's ready for a kiss yet. One day soon for sure, but right now he was just feeling overwhelmed.

Maybe Noctis senses that, for he lets go still smiling. He slides his hands down Prompto’s arms — eliciting another shiver — to grab firmly to both hands.

“You ready to get this date started?” his smile quirks to one side. Gods he was weak for that pretty face.

“Yeah,” he sounds breathless even to his own ears. Noctis’ grin grows and he stands, hands still linked, and drags Prompto up with him. He drops one hand, and keeps the other tight in his grip to lead him. They fall into step naturally, and Prompto manages to work up the courage to tangle their fingers just to enjoy the way Noctis bites back his grin from growing wider.

The date they had planned for the night was simple. A movie, then dinner. Both venues were situated in the mall, on the same floor. Nothing too fancy or out of his depth, nothing they haven't done a thousand times before. Except maybe going to a restaurant as… romantic and intimate as the one they were going to tonight, but, at the very least Prompto found it easier to breath. Just because they were dating, it didn’t mean anything had to change between them. They were still best friends.

They bought their tickets ahead of time, so they head straight for the snack bar. They don’t buy much because of their dinner plans, but Noctis still sweeps in and pays for everything. With a bucket of popcorn to share and a drink each in hand they find their seats. It’s still early, the advertisements have yet to start. 

Noctis reaches for the popcorn, only to have Prompto slap his hand away snapping playfully at him to wait for the movie to start. He grins and retaliates by poking him in his side, making Prompto squeal. They’re lucky they don’t spill anything in their little tickle war. Prompto's quick to surrender, and instead throws popcorn at Noctis to catch in his mouth till the lights go out and they straighten up to pay attention. 

The movie is good, the newest line up of a popular superhero franchise. It has everything, action, explosions, cheesy one liners, sub-par romance and tragedy. Prompto, giddy on his date high, giggled and snorted most of the way through. Especially after Noctis dumps the empty popcorn box to one side so he can lift the armrest and hold Prompto’s hand. He gets very distracted after that, when Noctis runs his thumb gently over the back of his hand and when he leans all against his side. He’s pretty sure Noctis was staring at his profile for a good portion of the movie.

The movie ends, and Prompto had been paying enough attention to be teary eyed by the sudden tragedies. Noctis pulls Prompto to the side as they’re walking out just to hold him as he grumbles.

“They did that Noct, they really just did that! I can’t believe it, they didn’t deserve that!” Noctis rocks him from side to side and drops a kiss into his hair. Prompto calms down quick enough, but he buries himself into Noctis’ shoulder and clings to him just that little bit longer. 

He's eventually coaxed out of his arms with a reminder him that their dinner reservation is soon. The restaurant is literally across the hall from the cinema so it won’t take them long at all to get there, but they’re both pretty hungry. 

The restaurant is a nice little Accordon place that looks like more like it belongs outside in a nice brick building on the street, and not across from the cinema in the mall. They’re quite familiar of it, given their frequent visits to the cinema, but neither have ever been inside before. The place had always been that little too intimate, and intimidating for them as friends, but now that they were on a date…

Prompto takes in the new atmosphere as they step inside. the lights are dimmed and candles are lit on each table. It makes the the leather and wooden themed interior glow with an inviting warmth, and slow mood music plays low from somewhere in the room. He thinks his hand might be sweating in Noctis’ hand and hopes he doesn't notice.

They are led to their seats and sit across from each other at a little wooden table with wooden seats. Prompto smiles and sits up straight, suddenly not sure what to do with himself. Sure it’s Noctis, it’s his friend he shouldn’t have anything to worry about. But it hits him again that they’re on date. At the cinema, he’d at least had the movie to distract him, but now they were in this very cozy and very romantic restaurant, just the two of them. 

Prompto feels his head starting to spin a little. How is he supposed to act on a date? They've been holding hands, but now he thinks of it that's been all Noctis. Is he doing enough? He probably needs to do more but what can he do while they're in a restaurant? He's not even sure he knows how to act while they're here. Does he even know how to eat Accordan, there seems to be an average amount of forks on the table, but what if-

Noctis plants his hand across the table, palms up and silently inviting Prompto to take it. He looks up at him smiling back, his face open and soft. He takes a deep breath and tries to shake off his anxiety. He slips his hand into the offered one on the table. He knows he’s overthinking, but he can’t help it. Noctis knows what Prompto can be like, and he’s always been so patient and understanding. Always ready to offer him comfort.

He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. He just runs his fingers over Prompto’s hand again, like he did when they were sitting in the cinema. It sends warm shivers down his spine and he finds himself lost in those stormy eyes. Prompto had spent so much time trying not to worry about the date, he’d barely taken the time to properly look at his date. Now that he was sitting in front of him, in a warmly restaurant, he can’t stop staring.

He’s pretty certain Ignis helped coordinate his outfit. It’s smart, but not too formal. He’s wearing a dark navy button down with the top button undone, and a darker, almost black blazer over the top. He can’t see them at the moment, but he knows he’s wearing a nice dark pair of jeans and boots. Prompto definitely appreciates how the dark colours compliment Noctis so well. 

Prompto is so caught up staring, he almost forgets where they are till the server interrupts him to take their orders. He blushes bright and guilty at being caught staring like a lovestruck idiot. Noctis smiles slyly before he turns the servers attention to himself while Prompto calms and chooses something from the menu. They order their meals, and wine and are left alone again. He tries to stop thinking so much. Thankfully his distractingly handsome date takes care of that for him.

He starts talking about the movie. He drags Prompto from his mind and gets him engaged until he’s leading the conversation himself. When the food comes Noctis is leaning forward, face resting in one palm, just watching Prompto as he’s talking excitedly. They stop talking long enough to start eating. The food is delicious. They spend their time eating poking at each others meals and giggling about whatever topic of discussion crosses their minds. By the end of the meal Prompto’s completely forgotten about being nervous — maybe partially thanks to the wine — but mostly thanks to Noctis’ and his calming presence. 

They’re both full when they’re done, but they order dessert anyway as an excuse to linger. They take their time eating it, Noctis steals the food and starts to spoon feed Prompto at one point. They’re both smiling wide and happy. Prompto feels like he’s floating. He doesn’t want to leave. Doesn’t want the night to end. Not even when the server brings out their check. But they do. They stand and walk to the register together, where Noctis pays for everything again. 

They thank the staff as they leave and Noctis holds the door open for him with a little flourishing bow, like the perfect gentleman he is. Prompto hides his grin behind his hand as he steps out. Noctis skips after him and slips their hands together. It already feels so natural to do so, his warmth against his palms just feels so right.

They walk slowly to the stairs. Prompto wonders if Noctis is as hesitant as he is to end the night. Objectively he knows they’re dating, so dates are going to be a reoccurring thing now. But, well it’s their first date. Maybe he’s just being cheesy, and it doesn’t really matter, but he wants to enjoy this night. 

He glances over Noctis’s shoulder and his eyes land on the Game Centre opposite the cinema. His step falters and he stops. It feels like forever since they’ve been. Noctis is staring with one eyebrow raised. Prompto’s lips lift into a grin and he tugs Noctis’ hand towards the neon lit Game Centre entrance. 

Noctis’ laughter is drowned out by the sounds of electronic music and sound effects. It doesn’t seem to have changed much since they’d last been. After a quick scan of the room they make a beeline for the Mario Kart machines to the side. Three of the five machines were free. Perfect. 

Noctis wins, but only just. So Prompto makes sure the next machine he drags him too involves shooting. It’s not a necessarily a competitive game, but Prompto lasts longer and gets a higher score. He’s so focused on shooting he barely notices when Noctis dies in game, or see him standing, hip against the stand watching him with doey eyes. He does notice however, when he does eventually lose, the arm that slipshis arm around his waist and the kiss on his cheek. 

“Nice shooting,” he whispers low before he pulls away. Prompto’s face erupts immediately, but he manages a weak smile when he’s dragged to the next machine. They continue around the store, playing their usual games, and trying new ones. Prompto even manages to convince Noctis to dance with him. Neither of them score high, and Prompto probably looks like a fool, but it was worth it to pick the cutsiest songs on the list to make Noctis dance to. 

They spend a good hour jumping from game to game, grinning brighter then they had all night. Clinging to each other a little tighter, hands lingering just a little longer, touches against their arms, shoulders, waist and hips. Multiple times in the night, after Prompto wins a game, or is giving an exaggerated pout because of a loss, Noctis leans in to kiss his cheek. More than once he thought he was about to give him a kiss on the lips, but he’s ducked to the side at the last minute. 

It’s getting late, and they both know they have to call Ignis to take them home soon. They’re procrastinating, but there’s only so much they can do. Prompto is scanning the room one last time for one last excuse not to go home when he spots it at the back. His last excuse for the night. The photo booths.

Noctis rolls his eyes but follows him with a grin. They drop in the coins and pile into the booth grinning and giggling madly. They play with the settings till their told by the overhead voice to pose and wait. Their first few poses are basic, leaning close, peace signs and silly faces. Then Noctis slips his arm around his waist and pulls him close to kiss his cheek. Prompto’s laughing but leaning in. The camera shutters and the countdown for the next begins, Prompto feels a sudden burst of confidence. 

He twists himself around, grabs Noct by the chin to turn his face away so he can kiss him back on the cheek. He waits till he hears the camera shutter before he pulls away. His hearts racing again, he can’t believe he just did it, but he’s glad he did.

Noctis turns to face him then. Both hands drop to Prompto’s hips and hold him close, their faces are so close he can feel his breath on his lips. He’s stopped listening for the camera shutter and is fully focused on right in front of him. He glances down at Noctis’s lips and up again. Catches Noctis staring at his own. He knows what he wants, and he leans in before his confidence leaves him. 

Their lips meet, and Prompto’s not sure what to expect, or what to do. He's on the verge of panicking, then Noctis kisses him back. His lips are soft and warm, and moving gently against his own. It's little more then a soft, gentle touch of their lips, but it ignites Prompto’s veins and has him shaking to his toes. He tries to breath in through his nose and all he can smell is Noctis.

He thinks he hears the sound of a camera shutter and they break apart. Noctis is grinning so wide and bright as he presses their foreheads together. They linger there, breathing heavy and laughing soft. Noctis leans in for another kiss and Prompto lets him. He buries his fingers in his hair and lets him take control.

The machine starts speaking again and Prompto pulls away, not missing the way Noctis chases his lips for a second with a dazed look in his eye.

“We should probably get that,” he whispers breathily, still smiling. Noctis nods, still with that same dazed, happy look. He leans back in for one more quick kiss before he pulls away properly and drags Prompto out of the booth with him. Noctis wraps his arms around his waist and watches as Prompto edits the photos on the screen before they’re printed. 

Prompto’s trying to focus, but he keeps getting distracted by the little kisses Noctis presses up his neck. He adds sparkly backgrounds, animal ears and generic cute stuff to the pictures. He tries to be quick but he can’t help flicking back through the last four photos. He’s not sure what to do with them, because they’re already perfect. Two of them are the cheek kisses. Noctis looks so happy having his cheek kissed. The second last is of them holding each other, faces close. Noctis is staring down reverently, and Prompto is looking up. He can almost see the resolution in his own eyes. 

Then there’s the last photo. Their first kiss. Prompto couldn’t believe they caught their own first kiss on a photo booth camera. It’s so cheesy, but that just makes him love it all the more. The timer starts counting down and he figures if they’ve been this cheesy they may as well go all the way. He flicks through the stamps with practiced ease, adding little hearts above heads and kiss marks on cheeks. He switches to the pen and on the last picture, underneath them he writes out ‘first kiss’ followed by a stamp of the date inside a heart. 

The countdown ends and their photos are printed. They’re a clingy, giggly mess by the time they get their photos and stumble out of the Game Centre. Ignis rolls up ten minutes later to find them huddled on a sidewalk bench, still in much the same clingy, giggly state. 

Prompto can’t stop smiling as he stares at the photos from where he’s tucked in to Noctis’ side in the back seat of Ignis’ car. He feels more than content with how the night went. As first dates go, as first kisses go, he thinks it all went well. Judging by the arm that was settled comfortably around his waist, the way they were leaning heavily into each other, and the little kisses he feels dropped into his hair, he thinks Noctis feels the same.

If Ignis sees them quietly stealing their third, fourth, fifth and sixth kisses in the back seat, he doesn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd4VPX3_9CA) on repeat while I wrote half of this. Totally pictured Noct doing a dance similiar to the one in it. Warning: this song is super cute.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://princeofgarbagebubbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
